<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奎八/率八】摩卡与橘子 by double_island_milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703104">【奎八/率八】摩卡与橘子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk'>double_island_milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>站街文学，三观不正</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奎八/率八】摩卡与橘子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>放学后，深巷里，光线昏暗，隔音极佳，不用担心有人发现，是适合用来告白或者校园欺凌的绝佳场所。徐明浩淡淡地打量面前这个看上去很面生的同校生，思索今天要发生的是告白还是霸凌。<br/>如果是来找他麻烦的话应该不会一个人来，况且单对单的话谁能打的过谁还不一定呢。<br/>想清这一点后徐明浩整个人都懒散了起来，双手环抱在胸前等着男生快点说完别耽误他打工的时间。<br/>“我那天看见了…明浩你去了那条街…”男生的脸上挂着汗珠，不知道是紧张还是因为下午上的体育课。<br/>徐明浩轻轻“嗯”了一声。<br/>“但是我不会和别人说的…他们一直在传你不好的事情，我从来都没有相信过…我只信你亲口说的话。”男生盯着徐明浩的脸，眼里几乎要发出红光，表情像是下一秒就会扑上去，“明浩，你告诉我，你真的在做那种事吗？我一直…一直对你很有好感…”<br/>为什么要在说了这些之后再告白？好奇怪，到底是来求证的来告白的还是来要挟的？<br/>徐明浩不想再纠缠，于是直接和男生摊牌：“想睡我的话，钱带够了吗？”<br/>第二天这句话就传遍了整个校园。</p><p>徐明浩对自己的名誉一直抱着无所谓的态度，他只关心银行账户上的数字有没有变，名誉能让那串数字增加吗？并不能。相反的，流言蜚语扩散出去后还无意地给他带来不少新客。<br/>“我不能私自接客的，被老板发现会…”<br/>“没关系，我加钱。”男生喘着粗气说，急不可耐去撕徐明浩的衣服。徐明浩怕他撕坏自己新买的T恤，按住那只躁动的手说我自己来。<br/>男生看见徐明浩露出那一大片惨白如毒品的肌肤时深吸了一口气，仿佛要把狭窄室内里的灰尘全都吸入肺中一样用力，他的双手几乎是脱离于意识地，狠狠地将赤裸的徐明浩按在墨绿色的垫子上。<br/>徐明浩入行不久但也敬业，不去计较同龄男孩堪称灾难的床技也不去计较他其实就是散播流言的主力军，来者即客，怎么对待别的客人那就怎么待他。<br/>体育器材室里有现成的软垫，但还是比不过酒店里的软榻，徐明浩光着背被压在粗糙的软垫上，很痛很难受，再加上男生完全没有顾及他的感受只自己怎么爽怎么来，徐明浩自然是一点快感都没有体验到。但这些都不妨碍他叫得婉转动听，不妨碍他的四肢像勾子一样将客人的魂一点点勾走。很快男生就急匆匆地泄在了他白皙的双腿之间。<br/>男生射完后整个人都有些恍惚，看着徐明浩的双腿，像是不相信自己居然一次性射出来这么多。徐明浩猜他这几天会在背后添油加醋这段短暂的交易，可能还会给自己打上诸如“骚货”、“贱人”之类的标签。<br/>距离大课间结束还有几分钟，男生显然还想充分利用剩下来的时光。<br/>徐明浩用食指轻轻抵住他贴过来的嘴唇，接着用香软无力的气音在他耳边呢喃：“kiss是另算价钱的。”<br/>“多少钱我都给。”男生急不可耐地去吻他，恨不能将他拆吃入腹。<br/>结束时徐明浩环住他的脖子往下按，强迫他再次直视自己腿间的那片粘腻，“下次加点钱的话，我把这些全都吃掉。”<br/>上课铃及时打响了，那个男生落荒而逃。徐明浩并不在意他下次还会不会来。<br/>慢腾腾地清理好自己、穿上衣服之后，徐明浩发现垫子旁放着的几桶羽毛球被踹了个凌乱，他皱皱眉，扶着腰弯身下去把球一只只整理好。</p><p>上课铃打过了好一会儿徐明浩才姗姗来迟，幸运的是这节是自习，迟到了也不用罚站。徐明浩从后门磨磨蹭蹭进了教室，教室里稀碎的议论声在一瞬间寂静，化为齐刷刷的目光聚焦到徐明浩的身上。<br/>唯一没有看徐明浩的是刚才那个落荒而逃的男生。徐明浩刚坐下就听见校服口袋里的手机震动了一下，拿出来一看是账户提示转账的信息。<br/>看见那串数字徐明浩皱了皱眉，心想早知道是个榨不出油水的，方才就不演得那么逼真了，好亏。<br/>正当他心烦意乱准备关了手机写作业时又震来了一则消息，他晃眼一瞧，心脏便毫无预兆地狂跳起来。<br/>————只是还没跳一会儿呢，就被祖国的园丁给强行按了下去。<br/>“徐明浩你挺行啊？你上周的那部可还放我抽屉里躺着呢，尸骨未寒呐，这么快就把它给忘了？”班主任不由分说夺过手机，满眼恨铁不成钢。<br/>徐明浩低头不说话，看上去委屈巴巴，实则内心还在窃喜————和刚刚那则短信相比，被老师没收手机实在是微不足道的小事。<br/>班主任最讨厌徐明浩这副惹人怜的表情，准备发火却又想到徐明浩家里的事，便讪讪地闭了嘴，把气撒在周围一群暗地里偷看的学生身上后就离开了。<br/>徐明浩不怨不恼，想着短信的内容，心便飞出百里之外。他上课时向来认真，这次却是彻底失了魂。<br/>好容易挨到放学，徐明浩收拾好书桌就飞奔出去。来到校门口，他头一次庆幸学校处在闹市中央打车方便，不然像平时那样晃晃悠悠过去肯定要让人等得心烦。<br/>平时打工可以迟一会不打紧，这次不一样，唯独不能让那个人等。<br/>一想到待会的见面，徐明浩揪着校服的衣摆，五脏六腑都酥麻起来。</p><p>出租车稳稳当当停在红灯街口，下车时年纪不算大的司机用说不清的目光撇了一眼徐明浩。<br/>现在还是傍晚，红灯街还懒洋洋的不见灯火流离，徐明浩轻车熟路地迈进一家富丽堂皇的夜总会，一路小跑着闪进更衣室。<br/>一直挺照顾徐明浩的一位哥哥被他的风风火火吓了一跳，不禁皱眉问：“怎么今天这么积极？”<br/>徐明浩一边脱衣服一边回答：“金总今天点我了。”<br/>“呀，那个金珉奎？”原本在梳妆台前快打瞌睡了的哥哥也来了精神，“他不是快一个月没来了吗？我还以为他上别处去了呢。”<br/>“说是出差，一直没时间来，”徐明浩说话的功夫已经换好了衣服，蹭到梳妆台前向哥哥撒娇，“俊辉哥～今天帮我化妆吧，拜托啦，今天对我真的很重要。”<br/>这么积极主动的徐明浩实属罕见，文俊辉带着他一年有余了也是头一次见。<br/>“行行行，但你别这副样子，我不习惯。”文俊辉扯来一支细细的眉笔，帮仰着脸笑吟吟等着的徐明浩描摹出好看的弧线，恍惚间他又看见徐明浩第一次被那个金总要了后失魂落魄的样子。真是风水轮流转了，那会儿还愁眉苦脸的，现在听见他要来倒是满心欢喜。<br/>“你不要陷进去才好。”文俊辉捏了捏徐明浩统共没有二两肉的脸。<br/>徐明浩自己抹了点淡淡的唇彩，轻快又随意地应了两声。文俊辉看他蹦蹦跳跳的背影也知道他根本没听进去，不由得深深叹了口气。</p><p>徐明浩跑下楼没多久就等来了金珉奎的车，钢琴黑的宾利，安静稳当地停在门前。徐明浩没有急着上车，等到金珉奎缓缓摇下车窗和他打过招呼后才钻进车厢。<br/>“怎么不回消息？我差点以为你不来，打算直接回去了。”金珉奎掐了烟说。<br/>徐明浩软了软嗓子，“手机被老师没收了…就看见消息的那会儿功夫。”<br/>金珉奎招招手，徐明浩就知道要斜进他怀里。他换了件低领的小外套，里面是透视的蕾丝，靠在金珉奎怀里，金珉奎一低头就能看见一片好景色。<br/>“也正好，你那手机是该换了，我从美国给你带了些礼物，记着是有部手机的。”金珉奎的大手顺着徐明浩的脖子一路往下摸，摸到两颗硬硬的红豆时还用力掐了一下，瞬间让徐明浩画了细细眼线的眼角染上淡红。<br/>车上还有个司机，年龄大得能当徐明浩的爸爸，徐明浩非常不喜欢在第三人的目光下同人亲热，但是如果对方是金珉奎的话那怎样都可以。<br/>金珉奎很满意徐明浩的不反抗和恰当好处的反应，这车还载过不少小男孩，但他们不是摆着架子不愿意就是八辈子没见过男人似的往他身上缠，唯独徐明浩是羞涩地、心甘情愿地受着，看了让人怜爱也让人兽性大发。<br/>金珉奎弯腰吻了一下徐明浩眼角颤抖的泪痣，又吻上他尖尖的精灵耳，缓而粗重的气息温柔地走过徐明浩的小半张脸。徐明浩觉得这幸好不是在床上，不然就这被啄两下他上面下面估计都能被啄出水来，那又得被瞧笑话。<br/>“想我了？”金珉奎轻笑着问，低沉富有磁性的声音从喉结里滚出来，不急不缓地踱进徐明浩的心房。<br/>被喜欢的客人贴面耳语是最叫人心痒的事，徐明浩颤着嗓子应了一声，生怕自己再多说两句就要忍不住浪叫出来。<br/>金珉奎察觉到了徐明浩的情动，随手又添了把火，在徐明浩的耳朵里引爆桃色炸弹，呼出的气息反复激荡在他狭窄的耳道里，引发全身的颤抖痉挛。<br/>徐明浩有些着急有点生气，他想，金珉奎在逗他，开车的司机也在逗他，金珉奎明知道他喜欢他就故意这么撩拨，司机都看见自己快哭出来了车还开得这么慢。<br/>太恶劣了，整个世界都是恶劣的，成心和他过不去，然而他又不得不卑微地活着，任别人捉弄，还爱上了捉弄自己的这个人。<br/>徐明浩越想越难过，心里和身上一齐痒着，生生挨到了车停下来。抬眼一看，居然只过了15分钟不到而已。徐明浩在心底暗骂自己真是个骚货，上着赶着想让人操。<br/>打开车门，映入眼帘的是那栋熟悉的小别墅。徐明浩虽然没有开口问，金珉奎也从来没有说，但是不难猜出这栋别墅其实不是金珉奎常驻的住所，里面的装潢过于简约，也很少见佣人来。<br/>所以这里就是他和金珉奎专属的，秘密基地。多浪漫啊，两个人在这里赤诚相见，完成最原始的仪式，他不再是徐明浩，他也不再是金珉奎，不过都是各取所需的可怜人。在床上他和金珉奎是平等的。<br/>金珉奎把他一路抱到卧室，上楼梯时问他是不是又瘦了。徐明浩说没呢，体重还增加了些只是长个子了。青春期嘛，很难长肉的没办法。徐明浩说。他又在无意识地炫耀自己最珍贵地财富——年轻。<br/>来到了卧室徐明浩反而不急了，蹭着金珉奎的脖子说想去洗个澡。金珉奎在他脸上亲了又亲，很不舍的样子，最后拍拍他的屁股说去吧。<br/>徐明浩躺在热气氤氲的浴缸里，仔细地清洗自己，像在清洗贡品。看见舒展在浴缸里的那双细腿时徐明浩皱了眉，联想到上午在体育器材室里发生的一切，于是用浴花用力地搓洗，结果把大腿根搓得红红的，看着更可疑了。他只好再在浴缸里多泡一会，等着红色看上去不那么明显了再出去。<br/>其实他知道金珉奎不会介意这些，金珉奎会当着他的面点店里的其他男孩子，也从不干涉他去接待别的客人，但他就是有些自作多情又自欺欺人地想在金珉奎面前伪装成最纯洁的模样，毕竟金珉奎爱的就是他没有沾上风尘气的样子。<br/>金珉奎坐在床上看手机，听见动静后头也不抬地问徐明浩怎么花了那么长时间。<br/>“热水澡太舒服了，忍不住多泡了一会。”徐明浩不动声色地撒谎。<br/>“那改天带你去泡温泉。”金珉奎揽过他瘦削的肩膀，手指撬开他的唇齿往里探。<br/>金珉奎喜欢温柔缠绵的前戏，他自己说过，因为真的做起来时会很用力，所以前戏一定要做足了才能让身下的人不那么痛苦。徐明浩的第一次就是被他拿走的，幸运又不幸，幸运的是本该苦涩万分的禁果经过金珉奎的手就变得酸甜可口，不幸的是从那以后他就一步步掉进金珉奎的温柔陷阱里，到现在再也无法脱身。<br/>虽然喜欢，但是这一次徐明浩倒是希望金珉奎别那么慢性子了，偏偏事与愿违，金珉奎好像很中意他今天的打扮，欣赏了半天都舍不得脱。<br/>徐明浩胸口的黑色蕾丝已经被金珉奎细致地品尝了一遍，但是胸前两点激凸了许久也等不到更粗暴的对待。徐明浩真想按着金珉奎的脑袋让他咬自己，或者省去前戏直接让那根粗壮捅进他饥渴的后穴里，但是他不能，那样太下流，金珉奎不喜欢的。<br/>在咬着牙隐忍的时候徐明浩觉得自己挺伟大的，明明都烂到骨子里了，在喜欢的人面前却还这么能装。他想，只要金珉奎喜欢，他能一辈子做那个哭都不敢哭出声的小男生。<br/>金珉奎终于舍得撕开那层薄薄的蕾丝，徐明浩觉得自己的身体也被滋啦一声撕成碎片。<br/>“浩浩，浩浩喜欢我吗？”金珉奎一边脱裤子一边问。<br/>徐明浩看着粗壮的男根从灰色的西装裤下弹跳出来，停在自己的小腹上。<br/>“喜欢…”徐明浩用奶猫般有气无力的声音说。<br/>金珉奎射了好多好多，把徐明浩里里外外都填满了还不罢休。徐明浩心中升起一股变态的快乐，他想，金珉奎这一个月应该是没有发泄过，应该也是在期待这一天的吧？<br/>心里高兴着，身体上也起了反应，徐明浩实在没忍住，又软又嗲地唤了一声“珉奎”。刚喊完，他就后悔，这么不知廉耻的声音，还直呼姓名，肯定会让金珉奎反感的吧？<br/>没想到金珉奎腰一挺，重重地撞上他后穴里的那块软肉，喘着粗气说：“再叫几声给我听。”<br/>徐明浩咬着手指摇头，眼里的眼泪都要被甩出来。<br/>金珉奎又下了狠力操他，边操边说：“浪一点没关系，我喜欢。”<br/>于是徐明浩才敢放开嗓子叫，胡乱叫着珉奎、哥哥、老公，怎么放荡怎么来，爱意混着泪水流淌出来，也不知道最后有没有汇入大海。<br/>但是徐明浩的身体已经要在快感的浪潮中覆灭了，大脑脱离开身体陷入海底，每一道沟壑都被过载的情绪填满，身体则变成残败的空壳，随波逐流直到被海浪抛弃到海岸上。<br/>随波逐流没有什么不好，他喜欢被放逐被抛弃的感觉，这是优柔寡断的他与一地鸡毛最轻松的诀别方式。把命运交到别人的手上，他负责的只是乖乖接受就好。<br/>就像现在这样，眼睛一闭昏过去，醒来又是浑浑噩噩的一天。<br/>他睡过去前隐约听见金珉奎在喊他，那张英气逼人的脸因为浸染了欲望的色彩看上去有些狼狈，唇形也是模糊的。他猜金珉奎应该是在说什么情话，他想听却听不清了。</p><p>第二天早上徐明浩醒来就看见床头柜上放着几个大大小小的包装盒还有一个牛皮纸手提袋，这些便是金珉奎说的礼物了。徐明浩看见那些精简包装的盒子有种自己在过圣诞节的错觉。<br/>换好衣服下楼，徐明浩看见金珉奎已经吃完早饭正在看报纸，佣人阿姨为他端上一杯看颜色就知道会很甜的咖啡。<br/>“你醒了？”金珉奎头也不抬地问。<br/>徐明浩没有回答，只默默坐到他身边。<br/>“今天不用上课吧？在这里陪我。”<br/>金珉奎的声音有不怒而自威的力量，愈是平静温和就愈让人想要顺服。徐明浩差点脱口而出就答应，忽而想起来今天要去医院，才支支吾吾地说：“今天不行…家里有事。”<br/>金珉奎抚上徐明浩头发的手微微停滞了一秒，但很快又恢复如常，“这样啊。”<br/>然后也没有多问什么。<br/>徐明浩松了口气，但又不免失落起来。<br/>他从来没有和任何人提过自己的母亲还在医院昏迷不醒的事，因为他知道“金珉奎们”来找他都是为了寻欢作乐而不是来做慈善，提这些事只会招人厌烦。金珉奎也从来不过问徐明浩为什么在本该好好读书的时光里会干这一行、会想着办法拼命挣钱——因为他对这背后的原因并不感兴趣。<br/>所以徐明浩和金珉奎在一起时常会感到凄凉，他发现自己真的迷恋上这个男人了，但金珉奎却每次在给他“我也喜欢你”的错觉后，还能用一万种办法让他回到残酷的现实。<br/>“但是我明天是有时间的。”话刚一出口徐明浩就在心里嘲笑自己的下贱，像个再不被吃掉就会过期的甜品。<br/>金珉奎露出说是满意也好愉悦也罢的浅笑，摸着徐明浩柔软茂盛的发顶说：“那我明天早上让司机接你。”<br/>说罢金珉奎低头就要索吻，厨房里的阿姨恰好端来了早饭，吓得徐明浩直往后缩。<br/>“要等一天都见不到你，现在还不许我解解馋吗？”金珉奎又用那种平和的语气要求他，这种情况下徐明浩真是一点办法也没有。<br/>金珉奎脸上有多淡漠，接吻时的力度就有多霸道。还带有牛奶、方糖与咖啡的舌尖不容分说地撬开徐明浩的牙关，直直地捣进去。徐明浩非常不喜欢咖啡的味道，唇齿间顷刻蔓延开来的又苦又甜腻的怪味让他的喉咙一阵抽搐。<br/>金珉奎向来不管徐明浩喜不喜欢就往里面塞，把里面塞满了只有他喜欢的东西后再心满意足地退出来。徐明浩在屡次三番被填满后也只好说服自己是喜欢那些东西的。精神胜利法真是弱者最完美的保护壳。<br/>尽管口腔里已经不舒服到极点，徐明浩还是整个人缩在椅子上动也不敢动，又羞于出声，几乎连呼吸都快忘记。就在他觉得自己是不是快要窒息而死的时候，金珉奎退了出来，用唇在他的唇上盖了个戳，将牛奶咖啡的味道封印在里面。<br/>“快吃饭吧，不然粥凉了再吃你胃又要痛了。”<br/>徐明浩想说其实他现在胃已经有点不舒服了。他抿了一口水果粥，第一次觉得本该清甜的水果粥居然能这么无味，不是白开水的无味，是白纸的无味——即使一点点污渍弄到白纸上也是很显眼的。</p><p>从出租车上下来时，徐明浩的新手机上收到了第一条消息，是来自银行的转账信息，转账人的账户是徐明浩最熟悉不过的那一个。</p><p>徐明浩小时候因为身体差，是医院的常客，没想到长大后身体变好了不少却还是免不了每次都被护士们笑眯眯打招呼说“明浩又来啦”的命运。<br/>护士们笑得越温柔徐明浩就内心就越凄凉，她们的笑甜甜的暖暖的，是只对他的笑容、只是对一个可怜又可爱的小弟弟的笑容，至于昏迷在床上的那一个，反正已经是不可能改变的常态了，所以自然不会影响她们笑的甜美程度。<br/>“你妈妈最近状态还不错，各项指标都很平稳。”护工轻声对他说。<br/>“很平稳”就是一点进展也没有，在黑暗中原地踏步。<br/>徐明浩回给护工一个懂事又乖巧的笑，“嗯，我知道了谢谢。”<br/>护工是一个矮胖的中年女人，对徐明浩这个年龄的男孩最易起没来由的母爱，她一直很怜惜徐明浩但也最清楚怜爱这种感情是最没用的。她出去一下又回来，递给徐明浩几个熟得发红的橘子。<br/>护工走了后的病房安静得让人发困，徐明浩坐在病床边强迫自己看了会书，一看就看到太阳高悬，手里的橘子被他无意识地捏得温软。<br/>他去楼下透透气，却觉得医院里的花草都带着隐隐的病态，温顺而缺乏生机。他随便找了个长椅坐下，看见来来往往许多穿着病号服的病人，还有一些揣着饭菜好手好脚的家属，这才意识到已经是饭点了。他的胃永远只有在疼的时候才有存在感。<br/>徐明浩不太想吃东西，摸到口袋里那个温软的橘子时却又妥协地拿出来，一点点慢慢地剥。<br/>橘子在阳光底下看上去更红了，简直像个小灯笼，徐明浩撕开那层漂亮的皮时居然有些不忍。<br/>然后猝不及防地，小灯笼暗了下去，捧着它的那双手也蒙上一层阴翳。<br/>徐明浩抬头，看见阳光把一个不算高大的身影镶出一层细细的金边。<br/>那个人说：“学长，你怎么在这里？”<br/>徐明浩第一反应不是去想这个人是谁而是想反问他“那你呢？”，目光一移看见那人打了石膏的右手于是只好闭嘴。<br/>那个人有些理直气壮地坐到徐明浩旁边，大理石雕塑一样的脸终于暴露在阳光下。<br/>看见那张辨识度颇高的脸徐明浩终于想起来了，他是在学习里小有名气的那个混血，好像叫Vernon？<br/>在医院里遇见同学还是让徐明浩有些窘迫的，不知道Vernon是不是也听过那些流言。<br/>“所以学长为什么在这里？”Vernon又问了一遍。<br/>“家里有人住院，我来看看。”徐明浩赶紧回答，生怕他再多问于是又补上一句，“不是什么很近的亲戚，病也不严重。”<br/>Vernon淡淡地“哦”了一声，不像是对这个回答感兴趣的样子。<br/>“你的手臂又是怎么回事？”徐明浩不着痕迹地转移了话题，继续手上剥桔子的动作。<br/>Vernon郁闷地叹了口气，“就昨天打篮球的时候摔的，而且明明受伤的人是我，老师还要我写检讨——手都断了怎么写嘛。”<br/>徐明浩也有些奇怪，“为什么？打篮球又没犯校规。”<br/>这下换Vernon哑口无言了，徐明浩看见他长长的睫毛垂下去颤了颤，像一对被惊动的小蝴蝶。<br/>“他们有毛病。”Vernon小声嘀咕了一句。<br/>徐明浩不知道他在说什么又再说谁，但直觉告诉他是和他有关的事。他还没来得及细想，就看见Vernon毛茸茸的脑袋突然贴了过来。<br/>“你做什么？”徐明浩被吓了一跳，但是没有躲。<br/>美国小孩都这么直接的吗？这可是在室外啊。徐明浩慌张地闭上了眼睛。<br/>想象中的袭击没有到来，Vernon的脸停在了离自己的锁骨约摸几厘米的地方——这也是近到有点危险的距离了。<br/>像一只小狗，Vernon快速地耸动了两下鼻子，气息喷在徐明浩裸露的一小块皮肤上。<br/>“学长你身上香香的。”Vernon一本正经地说，与此同时又直回身子拉开了两人的距离。<br/>徐明浩猜自己的脸这会估计比手上的橘子还红，他企图在Vernon的脸上找出恶作剧的颜色，但是失败了。<br/>“是橘子的香气吧。”徐明浩舌头打着结说。<br/>Vernon看了一眼那个被褪去外衣的橘子，摇摇头说：“不是，是咖啡的香气。”<br/>徐明浩的胃毫无征兆地刺痛了一下。<br/>“还是很甜的，摩卡的香气。”Vernon笃定地说。<br/>“是吗？”徐明浩尴尬地笑了，“你鼻子真灵。”<br/>他掰下一瓣橘子送进嘴里，嚼到一滴汁水都没有了才咽下那层干巴巴的膜。<br/>“所以我说对了？学长中午喝了摩卡是吗？学长喜欢摩卡吗？”Vernon那双看上去就很诚挚的双眼此刻亮闪闪如启明星，看着更像小狗了。<br/>徐明浩胡乱地说是的没错，自己也不一定知道自己在说什么。他自然是没看见Vernon若有所思地点了头。<br/>“要吃橘子吗？”徐明浩随口一问，听见Vernon说要，就随手掰了一瓣，把剩下的全都给了他。<br/>Vernon很吃惊的样子，捧着那个不完整的橘子问：“全都给我吗？学长你不吃吗？”<br/>“我不是吃了两个吗。”徐明浩淡淡地答。<br/>他准备起身离开去超市里买点什么压压肚子，看见Vernon埋头努力用一只手掰橘子的样子于是又坐了下来。<br/>“我帮你吧。”徐明浩说着，掰开一瓣递到Vernon的唇边。<br/>Vernon用一种惊讶又怪异的眼神看着徐明浩，愣神的瞬间错过了吃掉橘子的最佳时机。<br/>徐明浩被他无意识中的这幅眼神刺痛了，心想他果然也是知情的。<br/>“我走了，再见。”徐明浩尴尬地放下那瓣橘子，迅速逃离了Vernon的目击范围。<br/>他一路小跑着进了一家超市，一进门就看见货架上一排的速溶咖啡，嘴里的苦味像是把那些褐红的粉末全吃了一样突然爆炸开来。最后他什么也没买，孤魂一般地游荡回病房，把剩下的几个橘子全吃了。<br/>好酸，他想，原来熟透了的橘子也可以这么酸的。</p><p> </p><p>星期一徐明浩刚到教室就看见有几个女生在墙角窃窃私语，间或发出尖锐又压抑的笑声。<br/>徐明浩把书包不轻不重地摔到书桌上，那几个女生听见动静像猢狲一样四散开。<br/>班里百分之七十的窃窃私语是和他有关的，徐明浩猜可能是早上金珉奎的司机送自己来上学时被人目击了。<br/>他无所谓地坐下，习惯性地从书桌里拿书，却听见什么东西沉闷地砸在地上的声音。他眼角余光看见那几个女生回头快速地瞥了他一眼。<br/>是一瓶摩卡咖啡，超市里就能买到的那种塑料瓶装的饮料，一瓶的量并不算多但是已经是随处可见的超市里比较贵的商品。<br/>徐明浩犹豫着捡起来，意外地发现瓶身居然是温热的。他心里大概知道这是谁给的，但是看见瓶身上贴的纸条时脑袋还是“嗡”了一声。<br/>蓝色的便利贴上有两行实在不算是好看的字，写着：“学长，喝了这个然后开启充满活力的一天吧！”落款是崔韩率，似乎是怕徐明浩不认识，还用另外一种颜色的笔补了一个“Vernon”。<br/>徐明浩拧开瓶盖，甜腻又带着苦味的香气从窄口瓶里飘出来。又是犹豫着，徐明浩轻轻抿了一口，于是那股奇异的香气就缓缓地游进他的唇齿之间。<br/>那是徐明浩第一次没有反胃地，喝完了那么多的咖啡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>